


You Are Not Alone

by MischievousMeh



Category: Doctor Who, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Braveclaw is Mickey, Brightstripe is Donna?, Charmsong is... guess who, Drummingheart is obvious, I'm Sorry, Rosepetal is obvious, Timeleap is the doctor, also I'm still alive, it's martha, no, or at least I think Donna is in this?, so terrible tho, tHIS IS FOREVER OLD, that's a thing, this isn't in a canon timeline, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousMeh/pseuds/MischievousMeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Drummingheart is dying during the battle between ShadowClan and ThunderClan, one cat will be left alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Not Alone

    Drummingheart sat before Timeleap, dying ever so slowly. The other tom was practically screaming to him. "It'll be okay, I promise!" He smiled, breaking on the inside. "You just have to come with me, I'll get you help. You'll be okay!" It seemed he was convincing himself more than Drummingheart. The golden tom tried to laugh, coughing up blood. "Why a-are you so torn u-up...about y-your enemy?" He hissed. Timeleap's ears flattened. "Come on. Let's go. Just stand up, we'll go get help." He reasoned. Drummingheart shook his head weakly. "N-no, Timeleap." He growled. "What do you mean, no?! We can make it in time! Just stand up, I know you can! Get up, let's go!" Timeleap hissed. He tried to move Drummingheart, biting his scruff. He was careful to not harm the large scar on his chest.

  
    The blood gushed out of the wound. The gold tom hissed in pain as the brown tom attempted to move him. "St-stop!" He hissed. Timeleap shook his head. "Come on, Drummingheart! Loyalclaw has injured you too badly for you to stay here!" He meowed. The she-cat had since ran off, but Loyalclaw had been Drummingheart's mate. She had stayed faithful to him, despite them being from different clans. It was then when the battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan had commenced that she had made her strike upon him. The battle raged around them until Timeleap saw Drummingheart. The battle stopped as the tom rushed to the other, trying to help him desperately.

  
    "Please!" Timeleap screamed. Drummingheart shook his head. "A-and what would m-my point in living b-be?" Drummingheart snarled. "You could come back to ThunderClan with me! Don't you remember, we were nurserymates!" The brown tabby was nervous. He had already lost Rosepetal and Braveclaw. He refused to lose his old friend. "And w-what? Be there, st-stuck with you f-for the rest of m-my life?" The gold tom hissed. "Please...Don't leave me!" Timeleap began to cry. "You are n-not alone, Timeleap..." In his last breath, he smiled.

  
    Drummingheart's eyes slowly closed. His body went limp and would soon grow cold. And the only one mourning was Timeleap. After all they had been through, even when Drummingheart left ThunderClan. Even when Drummingheart became the ShadowClan deputy. Timeleap still remembered their first hunt. Drummingheart had caught a rabbit, while he had caught a squirrel. The elders had been so proud of them. Or when they stopped a fox from invading the ThunderClan camp. They had fought side by side and been through so much. And now, Drummingheart was gone.

  
    Timeleap had lost everyone. His mate, Rosepetal. His friend, Braveclaw. Even Charmsong. Everyone had left him. And now, he'd lost Drummingheart. The tom let out a yowl of anger and sadness. He was alone in the clearing now, save for Brightstripe, his companion, who had stayed with him. The she-cat stood by his side as he mourned for his lost friend. And in the end, Timeleap felt the utter pang of cold and guilt. He was alone.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> it's soooo ooold  
> I'm sorry you had to read through that. o m o;;  
> Anyway, the read is much appreciated!


End file.
